


Monster

by calhale



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Teen Wolf (TV), Østenfor sol og vestenfor måne | East of the Sun and West of the Moon
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Little Red Riding Hood, Blindfolds, Boys' Love, Frottage, M/M, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Yaoi, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calhale/pseuds/calhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <img/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Stiles is a boy yearning for his once upon a time; his adventure; his "something more". He didn't really think it was going to come by becoming a prisoner of a beast. When pasts collide and the fight for love becomes a fight for so much more; Stiles will have to decide who the real monster is.</p><p> Basically a retelling/fusion of Disney's Beauty and the Beast with some extra nonsense and other fairy tale shenanigans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Once Upon a Time....

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I borrowed a lot from Disney but I've been having trouble starting this request. I'd like to dedicate this to Show-me-the-stars-chinboy on tumblr since she wanted this so badly. I promise more is on the way. But I wanted to get this first bit out. BTW I do not own Teen Wolf or Beauty and the Beast. 
> 
> I don't own Teen Wolf... or disney stuff...

Once upon a time, in a far away land, a young prince lived in a a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired the prince was spoiled, selfish and unkind. But then, one winter's night, an old beggar women came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the  
bitter cold. 

Repulsed by her haggered appearance the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old women away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again the old woman’s ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late for she had seen that there was no love in his heart and in punishment she transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there. 

Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose which would bloom until his twenty-fifth year. If he could learn to love another and earn their love in return by the time the last petal fell then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. 

As the years past he fell into despair and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love a beast?

______________________________________________________________________

Stiles sighed in mild discontent on his way to work. The sun was shining and birdsong whistled through the air. Around him the village of Beacon Hills was waking up and everywhere he looked people seemed to be smiling at him. It made Stiles pout. 

If Stiles was honest with himself he'd realize he wasn't angry at the happy villagers or even how safe and peaceful Beacon Hills was. After all, the more peaceful it was the less his father, the sheriff, had to be put at risk. What bothered him was how incredibly bored he was. 

“Once upon a time..” he whispered to himself and waved at two happy barmaids who were looking in his general direction. They giggled furiously before he realized they weren't looking at him at all. “As is my life.” Stiles rolled his eyes and continued walking. In the books that he read once upon a time meant adventure and excitement was about to happen. It was the starting point of an epic quest or journey and every night Stiles poured himself into those books hoping that in the morning his once upon a time would come. 

At that moment, the boy whom the girls had been waving at placed a hand on Stiles' shoulder. “Stiles, did you consider my offer?” He whispered in Stiles' ear. Stiles' groaned and pushed him away. 

“Actually I have Jackson, and I've decided to decline.” Stiles said with a false smile.

Jackson grabbed his shoulder again. “What do you mean you decline?” 

Stiles did his best not to cringe with Jackson up in his personal space. “Well, first off I don't think marrying you would be in either of our best interest. After all, you've slept with half the town already and I don't think that bods well for a monogamous relationship. And secondly, if there in anyone in this town whom I would rather stab myself in the eyes repeatedly instead of spend the rest of my life with, it would be you. So again, I've decided to decline.”

Stiles looked over to see Jackson smiling back at the barmaids, “And you're not paying any attention to me.” Stiles rolled his eyes and carefully slipped out of Jackson's grasp and into the small bookstore. 

“Morning Red!” Danny greeted him groggily from behind the counter. Stiles smiled back and trudged into the backroom with Danny on his heels. “Let me guess, my lame best friend attacked you on the way here?” 

Stiles hung his bag and jacket up, “ God, could he get anymore obnoxious? Half way through protesting my dismissal of the engagement he got distracted by some sleazy pussy across the street. How do you deal with him?”

Danny shrugged, leaning against the door frame. “Eh, he's mostly harmless. He's just a little competitive.”

“Competitive?” Stiles asked as he pulled three books from his bag, “That makes no sense. I'm not a trophy to win. There's nothing remotely special about me. I'm pretty sure most of the town thinks I'm crazy anyways. Hell I think I'm crazy half the time.”

“Whatever you say Stiles,” Danny replied, “Did you read all those last night?”

Stiles gave him a guilty look, “Maybe?”

“Do you sleep at night?” 

“Sometimes. I just couldn't put them down.” Stiles explained walking back into the shop. 

“You're right.” Danny yawned, “ You are crazy.” 

Stiles smiled and put his books back into their rightful places. “Long night?”

“Hmm,” Danny nodded, “Went to the pub last night and every two beer queer was trying to get into my pants. Ended up going home with the inventors son and screwing like bunnies.” 

“I could have lived without knowing that.” Stiles cringed.

“Oh right, I forgot you're mister chastity.” Danny sighed.

“Hey,” Stiles exclaimed, “It's not that I've chosen to stay a virgin this long. I just haven't found anyone interesting enough to keep attention. Everyone in this town is so boring, with exception to you and maybe my Father. Even this town is boring. Nothing exciting ever happens. But you know what frustrates me the most?”

Danny looked up from where he had been dozing on the counter, “What?”

Stiles continued while shoving an innocent book of poetry onto it's shelf. “I'm so annoyed that there's so much potential for Beacon Hills to be interesting. It just misses all the marks. For one, we have a forest right outside town, but it's not forbidden or dark and it certainly doesn't have any fairies or monsters in it.  
There's supposed to be castle in said forest but has anyone bothered to go see if it exists, nope. And further more there hasn't been a dragon around here in like fifty years because some dick head thought it's head would look nice above the tavern fireplace, so I can't even try and go find it and ask it to send me on a stupid quest to find a mystical cup.”

Danny blinked at him, “You really need to get laid.” 

“GOD!” Stiles shouted and throwing his hands up in the air, “Why is it that I have to live in a town where the only things to looks forward to are getting drunk and screwing? I am doomed to a boring isolated existence of utter boredom.”

“Stop being so dramatic.” Danny sighed, “Besides interesting things totally happen here. I mean don't you know about what happened to Lydia Martin?”

“What about Lydia? Did she get knocked up?” Stiles asked with mildly growing interest.

Danny chuckled, “No, but from what I hear she was on her way back from the city when her carriage was attacked by wolves. But here's where it get's weird. She says that as she was running away she ran into a monster. Apparently it was like part man, part wolf.”

“A monster? She just ran into a monster?” Stiles questioned “How did she even get away?”

“Well, according to her it was right before dawn and at first she thought it was some smoking hot guy but right as the sun started to rise so she could see his face his eyes went red and he like transformed into this hairy wolf thing with fangs and claws and shit. Apparently, after it transformed it ran away from her. She ran into town this morning raving about it, woke up half the town. Your father's the sheriff, how do you not know about this? He went rushing by this morning with the other men on some man hunt. Oh and he said not to wait up for him but there should be some venison left in the ice box for dinner.”

“Great.” Stiles huffed, “Dad's out hunting monster's and I'm stuck at home being bored. Fuck my life.”

___________________________________________________________

Stiles knew he shouldn't worry about his Father. Sheriff Stilanski was a capable man of the law who was very talented with a sword and a bow. However, it was nearly dawn and his father still hadn't returned home. It was another few terrified hours before Stiles heard a knock at his front door. 

It was one of his father's deputies. “Is my dad ok?” Stiles asked before the man could say anything, “He's not dead is he?” 

The look on the man's face fell. “We're not sure. You might wanna sit down.” 

“No! I will not sit down!” Stiles yelled, “I want to know what happened to my father and you're going to tell me right now!” 

The man groaned, “Look kid, we were searching the area where Lydia Martin was attacked. It was nearly dusk when suddenly there were wolves all around us. And then this monster came out of the woods and grabbed your father. We tried to follow it but it carried him off towards the old castle. Night was coming, and we had to escape from the wolf pack. They chased us half way here. We're planning a rescue party but we can only assume it would be fruitless. That beast probably ripped him to shreds. I'm so sorry for your loss.”

Stiles reacted by punching him in the face. “Fuck, that hurts!” Stiles whined, “And fuck you assuming the worst. If you're not gonna go save my father I will.” He slammed the door in the deputy's face and went to gather his things. 

Fifteen minutes later, Stiles had his red jacket on with a quiver and bow strapped to his back. A set of daggers were sheathed around his thigh and his bag slung over his shoulder. He saddled up the horse in the stable and set off towards the woods. 

___________________________________________________________________

It was closing in on sunset by the time Stiles reached the gates of the castles. The walls were overgrown with thorn bushes and angry gargoyles snarled down from the ramparts. A icy shiver of fear ran down his spine but he steeled himself and dismounted. Slowly he pushed open the iron gates. Their finely crafted bars in the shape of a rose. 

The gardens leading up to the giant doors were shrouded in twilight and the shadows turned the greenery into frightening shapes. Stiles rapped against the splinting wood of the entrance. “Hello?” He whispered, “Is anyone there?” He knocked once more and this time the door opened slowly before him. 

Swallowing down another wave of terror, Stiles cautiously stepped into the darkened hall. The massive room supported by gleaming marble pillars and the last of the suns rays shining down through the massive skylight above. “Dad?” He called as he ventured up the grand staircase. As he continued down a dim hallway, he spotted a light shining from beneath a door way. Behind him he thought he heard the quite whispers of talking and he turned to call out to the voices owners, “Hello? Please, I'm looking for my father.”

He turned back around when he heard the door in front of him open and he rushed through it, “Dad? Is that you?” Ahead of him the light led him up a stone staircase. “Father?”

“Stiles?” Came his father's voice from the other side of the room. Stiles immediately grabbed the torch at the top of the stairs and rushed towards him. His father was chained to the wall. Stiles was by his side in an instant. “How did you find me?” The sheriff couched harshly and Stiles suddenly realized it was freezing. 

“Dad.” Stiles gasped as he tried to remove the shackles around his father's wrists.

“Stiles, you have to get out of here. Leave me here. Run.” The sheriff pleaded. 

Stiles shook his head, “No, I'm getting you out of here.”

“Son, please, you must go now before he returns. I couldn't bare to loss you too.” He begged. 

“Before who returns?” 

Before the sheriff could reply Stiles was yanked backwards and thrown half way across the room. The torch in his hand landed in the puddle of water and extinguishing any light from the room.”What are you doing here?!” A growling voice in the darkness yelled. 

“Who's there? Who are you?” Stiles questioned as he pulled a dagger slowly from its place against his thigh. 

“The master of this castle.” the man growled. 

Stiles tried to make the shaking in his hands stop as he raised the dagger towards the voice. “I came here for my father. I demand that you release him. He's sick, he needs help or he'll die!” 

“Then he shouldn't have trespassed on my land!” He man spat. “He and his men were cutting through my forest like animals. They should have left when my wolves surrounded them.”

“Please, I can't let him die here. Please I'll do anything.” Stiles pleaded. 

The man shifted in the shadows, moving towards the stairs to leave but Stiles could see the bright red glow of his eyes shift momentarily before he huffed, “There's nothing you can do. He's my prisoner and he will pay for his crime.”

“He'll never make it that long. There has to be something...” Stiles stammered. “Wait!” The man in the shadows stopped and looked over his shoulder at Stiles, waiting. Stiles lowered his dagger and stepped closer to the man and into the dying light of the sun coming through the cloudy window. “You could take me instead.”

“You!” The man growled before his voice went softer, “You would take his place?”

Behind him his father struggled against his chains, “Stiles, no! Don't do this!”

Stiles struggled to ignore his father's protest, “If I did, would you let him go?”

“Yes,” the man hissed, “But you must promise to stay here forever.” 

Stiles thought about this for a moment, terror coursing through him before he could find his resolve, “Come into the light.” He demanded. 

Slowly, Stiles watched as one clawed foot then the other stepped into the light. His gaze wandered upwards, taking in the muscled body of a man with inch long claws on each finger tip; but his breath caught in his throat as his face came into the light. The dagger fell with a clatter from Stiles' hand. In the burning light of sun set the man's wolfish features were stark. Dark hair framed his face like fur and accented his long tapered ears. Sharp fangs jutted from his teeth making his plump lips turn down in a snarl. The bridge of his nose and brow bones were furrowed in the manner of an angry dog. And once more the vicious flash of his ruby eyes left Stiles breathless and in shock. 

“No, Stiles, I can't let you do this!” His father screamed, the action sending him into another fit of couching. It made Stiles' choice easier. She closed his eyes and calmed himself before stepping even closer to the beast. “You have my word.”

Slowly the beast reach out and softly ran one clawed finger tip across Stiles' cheek. The action made Stiles' take in a shaky breath. 

“Done!”The beast snarled and stormed past him to release his father. Stiles sank to his knees as the weight of his decision began to sink in. His father came to his side and hugged him against his chest. “Stiles, please listen to me. You don't have to do this. I'm older, I've lived my life. Don't give up yours.”

However before Stiles could reply, his father was dragged from his grasp and the beast dragged him out of the tower. Stiles watched from the tower window as the beast tossed his father onto Stiles' horse and sent it sprint back into the forest. 

Shortly, the beast returned. “You didn't even let me say goodbye!” Stiles yelled, “I'm never going to see him again and you didn't even let me do that!” Fury and sadness replaced Stiles' fear, or perhaps buried it. He rushed towards the beast fist pulled back to strike, but the man caught his wrist and pulled him close. 

They stayed there for a moment, and Stiles had to remind himself to breath as the beast's eyes roamed his face. “This wolf will take you to your room.” At his word a tawny brown wolf came out of the shadows behind him.

Stiles blinked in surprise, “My room? But I thought...”

“What? You wanna stay in the tower?” The beast growled and released him from his hold. 

“N-no.” Stiles answered.

“Then follow the wolf.” He said and turned to leave.

“Wait!” Stiles called, “What's your name?”

The beast stopped and looked out the window at the setting sun. Once more he reached out and stroked Stiles' cheek. “Derek, you can call me Derek. I must go now before....” He gave a pained noise and with that he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is Stiles and goes looking for trouble. He finds out more then he bargained for.

Stiles followed the wolf back down the shadowy corridor. Statues of demons and dragons with multiply heads snarled down at him in the eerie light cast from the lantern in his hand. “His taste in decorating could use some work.” He mumbled to himself. 

“It wasn't always like this. In fact it was really quite nice. But you know how spells are, just gotta ruin it for every body.” The wolf replied nonchalantly.

“Boy do I. Read this book about a castle like this once. I'm pretty sure it was haunted and everyone died.” Stiles suddenly stopped in his tracks. “Wait, you just talked!”

The wolf looked at his quizzically, “Yeah?”

“You're a wolf, and you just talked to me. How does that even work?” Stiles stammered. 

The wolf gave a shrug, “Umm, not really sure, but kinda like this castle wasn't always creepy, I wasn't always a wolf. None of us were. Well except the actual wolves, they're still wolves, I think.”

Stiles nodded in shock, “There's are more then one talking wolf in this castle. Awesome. Because I was totally thinking I received a concussion when Derek threw me across the room earlier and that my brain was hemorrhaging, causing intense hallucinations. But now I know this is all just part of some crazy magical spell. That makes total sense.”

“Really?” The wolf asked, excitement lightening his voice.

“No.” Stiles replied and slid against the wall to sit on the floor, “I have no clue what's going on. This kind of stuff does not happen in real life. I mean, I've spent years wanting it to happen but in no way was I ready for this. And just look at you puppy; you're talking to me like I'm your best friend.”

The wolf came over and nuzzled him comfortingly. “You can be my best friend if you want. My name's Scott. What's yours?”

Stiles began to pet Scott affectionately, “I'm Stiles. I suppose I will need a friend in a place like this. You can bandage my wounds after Derek beats the crap out of me from shits and giggles.”

Scott gave him a look of horror and shook his head vehemently, “Oh no. The Alpha would never hurt you on purpose. He likes you, I can tell.”

“He likes me?” Stiles ran his hands through his short hair, “A person who likes someone doesn't usually throw said someone across rooms or imprison them for the rest of their lives for that matter. I could be wrong considering I've never had a girl friend or a boyfriend like ever but I'm pretty sure those things aren't in the how to make others like you hand book.” 

Scott make a growling sound that might be laughter, “You're funny. Come on, I'm supposed to show you your new room.” Stiles groaned but managed to get to his feet with the help of Scott pulling on his pant leg with his teeth. “Your room's right up here to the left. But this is your home now so you're free to go anywhere you wish. Well except the west wing. You can't go there.”

“Why not?” Stiles asked as Scott nosed open an opulently decorated door. It's pale white and gold paint standing out in contrast to the gloom around him. He followed Scott inside. 

Scott just seemed to shrug and replied, "You just can't" 

Stiles' first reaction when he saw the largest bed he'd ever seen was to run full spirit towards it and thoroughly wreck the covers by leaping up and jumping on it to his hearts content. “I take everything back, well half way. If being trapped here means getting to sleep in this thing, I'm half way okay with it. It's like a fucking cloud.” Stiles moans after falling onto his back.

Scott, who had joined him on the four poster nuzzled his hand in search of more petting, “Living in a castle certainly has it's perks. Speaking of which, you have you're own washroom through that other door. It has hot running water and everything. Oh I almost forgot. I was supposed to tell you to freshen up so you can have dinner with the Alpha. Erica will pick out something for you to wear that's appropriate. She's better at the clothing thing.”

Stiles shook his head and slowly caressed the sot fur between Scott's ears, “A bath sounds nice, but I don't think I'll be attending to dinner with Derek.” 

Scott's ears instantly perked up, “But you have too!”

At that moment, there was a knock on the door a slender tawny wolf entered the room, she dragged a trunk behind her. Scott tried to hide his face in the blankets. “Alright, where's the fresh meat?” She asked with a smirk. At least Stiles assumed the toothy grin was a smirk. Wolf emotions were harder to read. 

“You must be Erica. Call me Stiles.” He said, looking up from the bed. “You can leave, by the way. I'm not going to dinner. So I won't be needed anything “appropriate” to wear.” 

Erica did not looked pleased. 

________________________________________________

 

It was almost an hour later and Derek was in the darkened dining room, pacing. “Where is he?” He snarled at two wolves. The larger of them, Boyd, shrugged and looked a little uninterested while the smaller, Issac, scrambled to find a response. “Well perhaps he's having a difficult time deciding what to wear. Maybe he wants to impress you.” Derek gave him a skeptical look from the shadows. 

“I told Scott and Erica to have him here half an hour ago! What's taking so long?” Derek growled.

“It would be advisable to just relax sire, he's lost his father and his freedom in a day. He'll need some time to compose himself.” Boyd answered.

Issac spoke up, “He could be the one who can break the spell. Have you put any thought to that?”

“Why do you think he's not sleeping in the tower?!” Derek snapped before resuming his pacing in the dark corner.

“Alright,” Issac said with a nod, “then all you have to do is make him fall in love with you, you fall in love with him,and puff the spell is broken. We'll be back to our normal self in no time.”

“The key phrase being he has to fall in love with Derek.” Boyd pointed out.

Issac blinked, “I see your point. We'll give it a week.”

“I say a month at least.” Boyd chuckled. 

The two continued to watch Derek stalk in the shadows for a few more moments before Issac replied, “I hope Scott and Erica are having better luck.” As he spoke the two in question hesitantly entered the room. 

“Well, where is he?” Derek snarled. Scott gave Erica a pleading look. She rolled her eyes and walked away. Her ear hurt from where Stiles had bitten it and she had every intention of throwing Scott under the bus. Scott looked mortified when Derek marched up in front of him. “Well, Scott?”

“Umm, after much debate and some rather unorthodox ah, dog training skills...” He looked over at Erica who was cuddling up with the other two and was no help at all. 

Derek's eyes flashes red with alpha power, “Spit it out Scott.”

Scott gave a pitiful whimper and mumbled, “He's not coming.”

“WHAT?!” Derek bellowed and stormed out of the dinning hall and up the stairs; the four wolves hot on his tail. He rampaged down the hall way and slammed his fist onto Stiles door three times; the door shaking on it's hinges. “I told you you to come to dinner!” He screamed.

There was a crash of something breakable on the other side of the door followed by Stiles yelling, “I'm not hungry!”

“You come out now or I'll break down the door!” Derek threatened.

Stiles threw yet another breakable object, “I'd like to see you try asshole!”

Boyd and Issac were tugging on the hem of Derek's soft leather shirt fiercely trying to contain him from turn the door to splinters. “Sir I don't think that's the best way to make him fall in love with you.” Boyd growled through barred teeth.

“Derek, please try to be a gentlemen.” Erica pleaded. 

Derek let out a frustrated huff, “But he's being so irritating.”

“Calm down,” Scott suggested, “People don't like being yelled at.”

The look on Derek's face could kill, but he squared his shoulders and calmly asked, “Will you come to dinner?”

“No!” Came the short response.

Derek almost punched a hole in the door but the betas nudged him in reminder and he tried again. “It would give me great pleasure if you joined me for dinner. Please.” 

Stiles voice just as sharp as before, “No thank you!”

“You can't stay in there forever!” Derek hollered back, getting frustrated again. 

“Yes I can!” Stiles retorted. 

Derek let out a roar, “Fine, then go ahead and STARVE!” He turned to his wolves. “If he doesn't eat with me, then he doesn't eat at all!” With that, Derek did another one of his classic fuming exits to the west wing. 

Erica sighed and turned to her brothers, “Scott and Issac, stand guard here at the door and make sure Stiles doesn't try to sneak off. Boyd, let's clean up dinner. At least, we can put a lot of it in the ice chest.”

Issac gave Scott a coy smile after the other two had left and licked his muzzle. “Missed you.” Issac murmured. 

Scott giggled and licked Issac back, “I saw you this morning.”

“That was forever ago. Minutes away from you seem like years.” Issac cooed. 

“You're so cheesy.” Scott replied but he nuzzled Issac anyway.

Issac nipped at Scott's neck insinuating what he was thinking before asking anyways, “Wanna go mess around behind those curtains while we guard the door?”

Scott's whole face practically lit up, “Yeah!”

____________________________________________

A few more hours passed before Stiles' stomach growled at him. By Stiles' best guess it was after midnight. “Oh shush you.” He said, poking at it. “I don't need you sounding like sourwolf grouchy pants too.” He rifled through his pack in hopes there might be more fried dough left. Doughnuts weren't really the most nutritional food be could have brought but he had been panicking at the time and needed comfort food. But now the comfort food was gone and he'd already taken a shower but he had been so put out he couldn't even get himself hard enough to jack off and distract himself. 

To make matters worse, he had peeked outside his door over an hour ago and could totally hear all sorts of weird noises coming from behind the curtains and he was pretty sure he was never gonna look at Scott or the rest of the wolves the same again. “Tis my life.” He whined face down in the rumbled sheets of his bed, “The talking wolves all get to have sex but Stiles... he gets yelled out by broody mcbrooderton and still a virgin.” 

“Fuck this,” Stiles groans and unfolds himself from the bedsheets. The polished hardwood is cool beneath his bare feet as he tip toed across the room to the door. The handle twists in his grasp and he pokes his head out. From the soft whimpers Stiles guesses the Scott and Issac have settled into some sort of post coital cuddle puddle and if he's really quiet he might be able to sneak by. 

He gets about three feet before both of them are sticking their head out from underneath the crimson drapes. “Stiles, where are you going?” Scott whispers.

“To get food. Or I don't know find something interesting. I'm bored as fuck and listening to some wolf sexy times... not really my thing. Was never much in to beastiality. So you two continue to have fun. I'm gonna look for some dinner.” Stiles explained while he walked backwards slowly.

Scott and Issac looked embarrassed for about ten seconds before they realized Stiles was half way down the hallway and they were up and after him almost before he could break out into a full run. “You can't leave your room Stiles!” Scott said as he ran after him. 

“Watch me!” Stiles snarked and slid around a corner. “Don't try to separate a Stilinski from food Scotty!” 

Scott and Issac's claws clattered against the flooring as the gave pursuit. “Derek said you had to eat with him!” Issac spoke up as they crashed down the hall. 

Stiles made it to the staircase and without much thought jumped up and slide down the banister, screaming as he sped towards the marble floor of the entrance. Scott and Issac stood at the top of the stairs and cringed as they watched him crash in a sprawling heap. 

“I'm okay.” Stiles groaned, trying to lift himself back up, and failing. “I was wrong, definitely not okay.” Scott and Issac rushed to his side and nosed at him. Stiles flipped over and tried to squirm away as best he could from the comforting licks. “Stop it.” He chuckled, “Dog slobber is not going to fix me. I'll be good in a second.” 

“Stiles,” Scott admonished with big eyes, “You can't leave your room. Derek will be angry.”

Stiles rolled his eyes and sat up, “Derek's always angry. And if I can't leave my room you're a big fat liar Scott.” 

Scott's eyes got even bigger, “What?! No I'm not. Issac, tell him I'm not a liar. Or fat.” He whined.

“You are too a liar,” Stiles said, cutting Issac off, “You said that this was my home and I could go anywhere. So if you make me stay in my room you're a liar. Why would you lie to your best friend like that Scott? I'm hurt.” 

Scott looked petrified, like his entire world was crumbling and he was an ax murderer or something, “No. But, but Stiles. I didn't mean. Issac tell him I didn't mean to hurt him. I'm sorry Stiles. Please forgive me.”

Stiles could hardly contain his laughter, even Issac looked a little amused. “I don't know I guess you're not fat.” Stiles teased with a mock sigh, “But, I'm really hungry. I might need some food to be able to forgive you fully.”

“Really?” Scott said, with happy stars in his eyes, “I can get you food. Come on. We have a big kitchen and there's lots of left overs from dinner. Boyd cooked. He can cook anything.”

__________________________________________

Erica and Boyd were wrestling in the dinning room when the trio walked in. Erica snarled at Stiles between pinning Boyd and being flipped over, “What's he doing here?”

“He tricked Scott. It was rather humorous so I let it happen.” Issac explained with a sly smile.

Scott turned on Stiles, “You tricked me?” He looked heart broken.

“Only so you would feed me buddy.” Stiles replied and wandered further into the room, patting Scott's head. “Where's the grub?”

Boyd huffed when Erica body checked him, “It's in the ice chest. Try the lamb. I spent an hour cooking it to perfection.”

“I have to get it myself? Is that anyway to treat a guest?” Stiles asked with a mocking grin.

Issac flopped down by the fire and motioned with his paw for Scott to join him. “If you're expecting a song and dance routine with dinner as well you're going to be greatly disappointed.”

_____________________________________________

As Boyd has promised, the lamb was cooked to perfection. Stiles was full and, for the moment, content. He wandered back into the dining room from the kitchen to find all four of the wolves in a massive heap of sleeping fur. He smiled at them and then quietly made his way back into the entrance. “Now, to find out what's hiding in the west wing.” 

He slowly made his way towards what he assumed was west and soon found two large black doors. The frame charred but an ancient fire, long since past. Stiles pressed a hand to the smoke stained paint and pushed softly in the wood; the door slide silently open. 

Inside was a darkened staircase, followed by another hallway. Stiles ventured forth in the gloom. At one time Stile could imagine this place being a marvelous sight. Beneath the dust and ash of the phantom fire Stile could still see the intricate carvings of gold and brass. Blacked chandeliers hung above; their crystal accents glimmering in the deary light of pre-dawn. 

There was a light at the end of the hallway and Stiles moved towards it through the wreckage of charred tables and smashed chairs. He pushed the open door further and slipped into a massive bed chamber. Like the wing behind it, this room must once have been a haven of rich fabrics and beautiful things. Now the drapes lay in ragged tatters from the massive windows, the bed had fallen half way onto the ground and it's silk sheets were stained with age, and the priceless works of art which had once hung on the ash stained walls were smashed upon the floor. Except for one that is. 

Stiles made his way to the portrait, the colors still bright despite the age and smoke damage. What shocked Stiles most were the claw marks that had shredded the canvas. He lifted the torn pieces and brought them back to where they originally sat. He gasped in shock when he recognized the picture. 

Stiles had never been very interested in the history of Beacon Hills when his father had moved them there from the city. It had been a new village in a new region, ruled by a new king because the old one had died in a fire or something. No one in the village spoke of the tragedy much and Stiles had had no interest in learning more. But he did remember the painting in the town hall of the previous royal family. The Argents, the new rulers, had it there to memorialize a family who according to the Argents had fallen prey to their own gluttony for wealth and dark power. Stiles had always thought that was funny because the family in the portrait looked so happy and kind. There was nothing evil about them. 

Running his hand over the smiling faces, Stiles recalled the rulers from history class. There was the King and Queen, their faces lit up with happiness as they looked at their slew of smaller children. Next to them was the Kings brother Peter. On either side of them were the oldest of the King and Queen's children. “Princess Laura and...” Stiles' fingers faltered when they ran over the boys face. “Derek.”

His heart beat fast and heavy in Stiles' chest. “Prince Derek...” He was stunned, overwhelmed. Derek was Derek Hale, a prince and rightful ruler to Beacon Hills. However, Stiles did not have much time to comprehend all this because suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder and he was being spun around. 

“What are you doing here?” The darkened shadow of a man spat. Stiles couldn't make out his face in the pre-dawn light and before he could get a better look he was being tossed towards the door. “You were told to never come here. Get out!”

The sun was rising and the light coming in through the windows blinded him. “I'm sorry. I was just curious. You're the Prince...” As the light filled the decaying room he heard a growl of pain and then Derek was there, looking very much like the beast in the dawn light. 

Derek stalked towards him again, “I said GET OUT!” He screamed and Stiles was already scrambling to his feet. With only a moments glance back at the broken man, Stiles flew down the stairs and back to his room where his back was still waiting. He was getting out of this place. He had to tell someone that Derek was alive. 

In a matter of minutes he was wrapped in his red coat and flying out the door and into the woods; a great roar of sorrow and fury echoing after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Life is happening and holidays so I'm super busy. But I hope you guys like this chapter. There will be porn in the next one!!! Let me know what you guys think! As always I do not own Beauty and the Beast or Teen Wolf. 
> 
> Xoxo  
> Cal


	3. Blind Me

In retrospect Stiles really should have thought about fleeing into the pre-dawn a little more before actually doing it. This feeling intensified even more so as the darkness quickly encroached around him and the trees became too tense to even use the lingering stars as a guide. All of which left Stiles more or less aimlessly running through the woods like a mad man; a very very scared man man. 

“Fucking Derek!” Stiles cursed when a harsh gust of wind cut through him; the force of it slamming him against a nearby tree and dropping him to his knees with a hiss of pain. He slowly staggered back to his feet and pulled the straps on his jacket tighter, it's thick leather and wool only adding a sliver of heat in the cold autumn morning. 

The forest around him reverberated with the immense feeling of endless darkness. There was no path in the tangled labyrinth of trees and undergrowth; there was no sunshine above to brighten his way; and in the blackness the echo of wolves howling sent a dark shiver down Stiles' spine. “Fuck me!” He groaned and pulled his bow from its place. 

Drawing his arrow he prepared himself for Scott or any of the others to come barreling through the trees towards him. He planned to tell him that he would return with help. That he would not return until he told hid father that Derek was alive. Then they would surely let him leave. However the monsters that surrounded him were no such beasts. They did not have the intelligent eyes of cognoscente beings and they lacked any grace of a wolf. What didn't help anything was that they were also ten feet tall and walked on two legs. Their necks surrounded by heavy collars of silver. The crest of the Argents forged into the lock. “You've got to be kidding me.” Stiles carefully stepped back against the tree as three of the creatures stalked towards him, his bow still strung. 

One stepped in closer and Stiles loosed the arrow into the creatures heart. It only faltered for a moment before snapping the protruding arrowed off and continuing forward. Again Stiles sent another flying but to no avail. The monsters closed in until all he could do was close his eyes and wait for the ripping pain of death that followed the hot sticky rotten breath of the animal warm his face. 

But the bite and the claws never came. In that instant another howl pierced the night followed by a chorus of others and the beast before him was ripped away, the snap of his jaws audible mere millimeters from Stiles' neck. His eyes opened to a sight like any other, Derek was there battling the monsters with extended claws and a jaw full of pointed teeth. Around him, the wolves defended Stiles, keeping the others away as Derek slashed his way through the first fiend. The other two began to ignore the wolves around Stiles and turned to Derek cautiously. Their eyes shown red in the dark, like Derek's did in return. Stiles jumped when Derek let out a roar that was far from human. It made the others falter and then turn and run. 

The forest was silent for a few moments and Derek turned to face Stiles, an exhausted scowl across his brow and Stiles smirked, his lips about to form a snarky compliment involving the words my hero however before he could respond Derek's eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed at Stiles' feet.

“Holy shit!” Stiles exclaimed and quickly feel beside the unconscious men. The wolves gathered as well in panic. “Derek, come on, stay awake. You'll be ok, I think.” Stiles pulled his hand away from the black of Derek's shirt to find it covered in crimson. “Shee-it!” He spat through clenched teeth. 

Derek's eyes fluttered open for a moment and he lifted a finger to brush across Stiles' cheek bone. The gesture was soft and unexpected. “I'm almost out of time... I need you.” Derek murmured in a pain induced haze. 

“Oh come on sourwolf don't get all cute on me now. I need to get you home to fix you up. Boyd, Issac can you help me lift him up? Erica I need you and Scott to go ahead and get some medical supplies ready and boil water.” Stiles ordered with a groan as he half way managed to get Derek up to his feet. 

“Anything else?” Erica asked, her whole stance rigid. Stiles shook his head and the boys helped Stiles get Derek up and wrap an arm around Stile's shoulder. She ran off with a flash bust Scott took a moment to nose at Stile's side. He looked down at the wolf. “What's up buddy?”

“Please don't leave again. He really does need you.” Scott whispered up at him. 

A lump settled in Stiles' throat and he exhaled heavily, “Don't worry Scott. Go on and help Erica.” 

Scott bounded off with a smile lighting his eyes. Stiles and the other two followed much more slowly and it gave Stiles time to think about their words. Why would anyone need him? Especially why would Derek, a long lost prince need him? Also why did those monsters have Argent crests on them? Wouldn't the Argents want to know Derek was alive? Stiles needed answers and Derek was in no condition to answer them. 

The sun had risen fully by the time they made it back to the Castle and Erica quickly ushered them into a bedroom near Stiles' own. Collectively the wolves made short work of Derek's shirt and Stiles was swift in grabbing at the rag beside the hot water before dabbing at the four vicious claw marks on Derek's side.

The others came and went in a flurry of fur and quick words as they arranged things while Derek was healing, which left Stiles with little else to do but clean Derek's wounds. Much to his surprise as he wiped the blood and gore from the other wounds the smaller ones began to shrink and some vanished before his eyes. The ones left even looked less sever and the bleeding had stopped. Mesmerized Stiles continued to run the warm cloth over sun kissed skin. His finger tips grazing valleys and hills of muscles that were Derek's abs and sculpted pectorals. His eyes wandered down the man's body, roaming the strong corded muscles of Derek's arms down to the receding claws on his hand. 

“You certainly have the body of a fairy tale Prince.” Stiles mumbled before looking back up at Derek's face. Derek's eyes were wide open. 

“Too bad my face doesn't match?” Derek questioned flatly. There was a shadow of disappointment there as well and Stiles could just imagine how red his own cheeks were burning. 

“Not... It's not like you're hideous.” He replied. “You're just... toothy.” While he spoke he re-wet the cloth in the hot water and pressed it to Derek's torn side maybe a tad bit harder then necessary in distraction. Whatever Derek may or may not have been about to respond with was cut off by a monstrous roar. It made the windows shake.

“THAT HURT!” Derek yelled. 

Stiles didn't back down, “If you had just let me go you wouldn't have gotten hurt.”

“If you hadn't run away I wouldn't have had to come save your life.” Derek spat back. 

“Maybe if you if you hadn't threatened to kill me if I didn't I wouldn't have run away in the first place.” Stiles fought back. 

For a moment Derek's words died on his lips and they both realized how close their faces had been. They both jolt away from each other and Derek huffed, “Well you shouldn't have been in the West Wing.”

“Well you need to control your temper.” Stiles added with a smirk. Their eyes locked in a dangerous battle of glares for a moment before Derek seemed to give up and let his whole body flop into the pillows in bitter disdain. Stiles smiles slightly at having won for now. He reached for the rag again, “Just hold still, it's probably gonna sting again, but I'm sure a big bad wolf like you can handle it.” 

Derek flinched a little when the hot cloth was once again pressed to the slowly healing marks. His eyebrows looked very displeased. They made Stiles smile a little more and his hand to become softer as he prepared a bandage for Derek's side. “By the way, you did save my life. Thank you.”

Derek's face looked a little shell shocked for a moment, as if no one had ever said it to him, but it relaxed and he nodded in response, “Oh, you're welcome.”

Stiles and Derek spent the rest of the day trading mild insults and very much not talking about the Argents. 

___________________________________

Miles away in the Capital Stiles' father knelt before Gerard Argent and retold his tale for what felt like the hundredth time. “I'm telling you Sire, there is a beast in the old Hale Keep and it has my son. Whatever evil the Hale's left there is still in those towers and I beg you to give me Inquisitor steel to destroy it and rescue my child.”

Gerard run his thumb over the white hairs of his beard slowly, the gears in his mind working their way over the information. His gaze turned onto his eldest daughter, Kate. She could not meet his eye. He looks back at the man before him and then stands. “Sheriff, you were once an Inquisitor yourself weren't you?” He asked, as he slowly descended the dais. “Inquisitors are soldiers of good. They go out and kill the things that lurk in the dark. This thing is clearly a remnant of the evil that the Hale's inflicted on this realm and it will be dealt with.” He stopped in front of the Sheriff and motioned for him to rise. Looking straight into the other man's eyes Gerard's smile turned wicked, “But I can not risk that you have not been contaminated by this thing just as you were by your wife.”

The Sheriff's face fell open in horrified shock, “What... But I... you bastard!” He spat realizing his fate.

“Seize him.” Gerard ordered with a smile. 

Guards appeared. “I never should have trusted you Gerard.”

Gerard turned his back on it all and made his way back to his rooms. Kate was instantly by his side. “Charge him for heresy against the king as well.” Kate nodded but kept silent until they had entered the kings private chamber. 

They were both quiet for a moment before Gerard too her face into his hand and sighed. “Darling, when I instructed you to take care if the Hale boy, what did you do with him?” 

Kate faltered for half a second and was rewarded with a hard slap across her cheek. “I asked you a question Kate.”

“He deserved a fate worse then death Father.” She spat back with magic sparking behind her eyes. “That disgusting dog touched me, so I made it so no one would ever touch him again.” 

She received another slap for her words. “At the time that Dog was your crown prince and now because of your actions you have left a Hale able to rise up and claim his rightful throne.” Gerard reprimanded. Again he grabbed her face, “Remember Kate, if that dog hadn't touched you, we wouldn't have been able to take them all out and you would have been burned at the stake like the foul witch you are.” He tossed her away and took a seat at his desk. “Now take an Inquisitor unit to Beacon Hills and deal with it. Take Alison with you.” 

__________________________________

Derek watched Stiles walk through the freshly fallen snow. He pressed his fingertips to the cool glass, as if through pure want he could reach out and touch the boy from his high perch. Scott and Issac bounced happily around Stiles' feet playing in the autumn snow like pups. “What do you do when you want to tell someone you care about them?” Derek asked, his face somewhat smashed against the cool glass as he watched Scott get pummeled in the face by a snowball from Stiles.

Erica yawned from her place by the fire. She stood and stretched out her long lupine body. “Well you could do something nice for him.”

“Like what?” Derek asked

Boyd whined at Erica's absence and joined them both at the window. “There's the usual, chocolates, flowers, promises you don't intend to keep.”

Erica head butted him, “Wow, aren't you the romantic. It should be something special. Something that sparks his interest.” She pauses and thinks when a thought strikes, “I think I have an idea.”

___________________________________

Derek led a blindfolded Stiles down the corridor towards a set of huge double doors. “Derek, what on earth is going on?” Stiles chuckled 

“I want to show you something but it's a surprise.” Derek replied trying not to sound too nervous. 

Stiles looked like he was rolling his eyes with his entire body, “A surprise? From you?” Derek decided it was better not to respond and opened the doors to the large dark room and lead Stiles into the middle of the room. “Can I open them yet?” 

“Nope, not yet.” Derek replied before letting Stiles go and running around the room, flinging open the large ornate drapes that shrouded the room in darkness. Stiles could feel the sunshine hit his with each opening. With each swoosh of drapes his excitement grew. Derek took a moment to just look at Stiles, bursting with energy and shockingly beautiful in the sunshine. He moved behind the young man silently and whispered in Stiles' ear while taking off the blindfold, “Now you can open your eyes.” 

Stiles sucked in a breath at Derek's closeness but he decides the soaring feeling in his head is from the sight that he encounters when his eyes flutter open. Covering almost every inch of the walls were books; beautiful, wondrous books. Stiles took a step forward towards one wall but the other caught his attention as well and he was torn by where to rush to first. “Derek...” He couldn't even put into words how this place make him feel. 

“Do you like it?” He asked in response, also marveling at the two story room his family had called the library. He hadn't entered the room since they had been taken from him. 

Stiles looked at him like he was an idiot but also the most wonderful person in the world, “Do I like it? It's amazing. I love it.”

“Then it's yours.” Derek replied. 

“What?!” Stiles gasped, still overwhelmed by the beauty of it all; the potential new things to read. “I mean, thank you but why?”

Derek tried his best to smile and shrugged, his hand hesitantly reaching for Stiles' own, “Because you'd appreciate a place like this in a way I never could. It's been so long since I've read anything, I barely remember some stories.”

Stiles tightened his grasp around Derek's and took a step closer to the man, “I could read you a story if you'd like.”

Derek nodded, “I'd like that very much.”

________________________________

 

The pack watched on from the doorway; smashed together as best they could so they could all see. “Told you it would work Boyd.” Erica bragged and looked very pleased with herself as she sauntered away. “We're totally gonna be human by midnight and all because of me.”

“What worked?” Scott asked Issac, only half way confused.

“You can't take credit for this Erica.” Boyd replied and chased her down the hall. “It was a pack effort.”

Scott was even more confused, “Take credit for what? I didn't see anything?”

Issac just laughed and nudged Scott down the hall with the others, “You'll understand when you're older Scott.”

________________________________

“...And they lived happily ever after.” Stiles finished the book and closing it with a deep sated sigh. He had missed reading. He'd missed having new material to read even more. He leaned back into the cushions and realized he was also snuggling back into Derek's side. He looked up at the man and asked, “Did you like the story? I'm not usually a fan of princess stories but this one wasn't bad. I like how the girl was the one who saved the prince.”

Derek nodded, “I agree, sometimes princes are the ones who need saving the most.”

Stiles laughed, “Says the prince under a spell. How did it even happen anyway? I mean, you don't have to tell me if you don't want but I know who you are. You're Derek Hale, you shouldn't look like...”

“Like a monster?” Derek finished for him. He slowly pulled away from Stiles and wrapped his arms around his knees. Stiles tried to protest but Derek beat him to the punch, “Don't try to say otherwise because I deserve to look this way and this curse is my own doing.”

“No, Derek, you didn't do this to yourself. I know you wouldn't.” Stiles replied, sitting up and putting his hand on Derek's arm. 

Derek looked at him with a soft sad smile, “I may not of spoke the words that turned me into this but I deserve their punishment. Because of me, my family is gone.”

“What happened?” Stiles asked quietly. 

Derek licked his lips, “I was a bad prince you could say. I was proud and took the things I had for granted. I definitely didn't appreciate my family as much as I should have. I didn't care that they were trying to unify the kingdoms or make peace with the Inquisitors so they would stop burning innocent people at the stake or killing creatures with their cursed blades and metal. I didn't understand any of it and I, above all things, never learned to love people for who they were on the inside. Maybe if I had learned that, I wouldn't have been pulled in by her.”

Stiles pressed a reassuring hand against Derek's back and rubbed soothing circles into the tense muscles. Derek continued, “Her name was Kate Argent and she was the grand inquisitors daughter. I'd never met someone so beautiful in my entirely life. She was stunning on the outside. But on the inside, she was actually a witch. A dark powerful evil thing that mesmerized me and made me forget to be careful. I was young, only 15 and stupid. But I though I was in love and when she asked me questions I told her the truth even when I knew they could hurt my pack...”

“Your pack?” Stiles questioned

“My family,” Derek nodded, “We were werewolves Stiles. But it was a heavily guarded secret and I told her. I told the grand inquisitors daughter that the entire royal family were werewolves. So yes it is my fault she trapped them all in the west wing with wolfs bane and mountain ash and then lit it on fire. I watched as they all burned.”

Stiles wrapped his arms around him and held on as tight as he could to try and calm Derek's shaking. When his breathing seemed to settle he questioned, “Did anyone else survive?” 

Derek nodded grimly, “Yes, my older sister Laura and my uncle Peter.”

“What happened to them?” he asked.

“They were captured by the Argents and Kate...” He pauses and it's like he's never told anyone this before and the words were brand new and razor sharp in his throat. “She made them into monsters, like she'd done to others of my kind. They were what attacked you in the woods. They make sure I can never leave this place. They would have killed your father and his men the first time he came here if I had not come and they would have killed that poor girl before them. They don't know what they're doing. They're completely given over to their wolves and I can't help them. And their curse can only be lifted if my spell is broken first. So they are doomed.”

Stiles sighed and continued to run comforting hands over Derek. “Not necessarily, if we break your spell, we can save your family and then we can claim your throne. The Argent's can't refute you. You're the rightful heir. So how do we break the spell?”

“I'm not allowed to tell you.” Derek replied with a jaded smile, “But I can tell you how it works. Basically, whenever someone can see my face, I am the beast that is within me, the wolf. But if someone can't see my face then I look like I should. It's cruel in ways you can never imagine. It would in fact be better if I was always the beast because then I at least I would not have to see my own face as it should be and then see others call me a monster when they see it.”

Stiles thinks this over, chewing his lower lip in concentration until suddenly an idea hits and he scrambles for the blindfold in his pocket. “If I can't see you face you'll be human right?” 

“Yes.” Derek answers, slowly catching on.

“What if I wore the blindfold? Would you be human when I touched you?” Stiles asked hopefully.

Derek seemed hesitant. “Perhaps.”

Stiles moved so he could be directly in front of Derek and confidently raises Derek's face so his eyes to meet his own. “Derek, please, let me try.”

Derek nods. His hands were shaky as he took the fabric from Stiles' palm and carefully pulled it back across Stile's face. He could feel his own body retreat back to normal. He let out a tense sigh of relief. In the darkness Stiles lifted his hands to settle on Derek's biceps. The muscles flexed with hidden strength under his fingertips and slowly he ran them upwards. They adventured their way across Derek's perfect collar bones and Stiles took a lavish moment to tease and stroke along the cords of Derek's neck and Adam's apple; memorizing the differences. 

A soft moan tumbled from Derek's lips and Stiles moved in closer, straddling Derek's lap and running his fingers into thick hair. The long pointed ears of the beast were rounded and his forehead was smooth. He mimicked the caress to Derek's cheek that Derek often used on him. Stiles' could feel Derek's hot breath on his neck and Derek's human hands were venturing on their own now; running up Stiles' lithe frame and neck. Stiles presses into the touches and was startled by when he heard his own set of stuttered moans. 

There was stubble on Derek's cheeks but his lips were smooth and soft and Stiles did not stop himself before pressing himself further in and kissing Derek. The action, unplanned, gave them both pause but they quickly succumb to it and the kiss turned slow and deep and hands wandered to their hearts content. 

“Derek!” Stiles gasped when his mouth was released and Derek's traveled along Stiles jaw, peppering kisses and bites by blunt human teeth. “Derek, please.”

“Please what?” Derek hummed as his hand ventured up under Stiles' shirt and ranked blunt nails over pale skin. Stiles arched into the touch, his erection now straining in his pants. 

“I want... want..” Stiles mumbled in hazy pleasure. His body reacting on it's own and pressing his own palm against Derek's own cock. “please.”

Derek rocked into the touch and flipped them so he could move himself freely between Stiles' spread legs. Together their bodies were a constant motion of grind and push. Stiles' hands came up to twine their way back into Derek's hair and pull him back into heated kisses and hot shared breaths. 

Derek's hand wandered down between them and pulled Stiles' from the confines of his trousers before releasing himself. His large hand wrapped around them both and their pre slicked the slide of his palm as he pulled them closer to release. 

“Gods.. Derek.!” Stiles shuttered as he arched, his body craving release. Derek responded back in low growls and violently erotic bites and kisses to Stiles' throat. 

Stiles fell over first, coating Derek's hand in cum and making the sound of Derek's hand flying over slick hot skin obscene as it echoed through the library. Stiles pulled Derek closer pressing his forehead against his; whispering the first filthy thing that popped into his head. “Come on.. mark me.. make me smell like I'm yours.” 

Derek's head flew back, his cock spilling seed over Stiles' stomach where his shirt had been pushed up and a howl emanating into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO until now, it's been pretty close to Beauty and the Beast... here's were it starts to shift. Unbeta'd but I wanted to get it out asap. And yey finally some porn!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: [Fangasmpodcast](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/fangasmpodcast)


	4. Tale as old as time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So a lot of feels and not a whole lot of sexy times. I know I know I'm getting there. There are definite sexy times to come that involve some serious bow chicka bow wow smex. But I've got a lot more story to tell and I bet you all think you know what gonna happen next... Well I'm just gonna say this now, you're wrong. lol
> 
> At least I didn't leave you all on the cliffhanger I was plotting. 
> 
> Leave a comment. Tell me what you think.

The afternoon sun burned brightly on the horizon casting the library in a molten glow. It felt nice on Stiles' sex warmed skin and drove another moan from him. Derek was quietly mouthing at his shoulder blade with the intent to leave as many marks as he could. They'd spent most of the day laying about in the mass of pillows exploring each other but the blind fold was beginning to grow itchy and Stiles wanted to be able to see again. 

“No.” Derek growled when Stiles began to lift the fabric. “Just a little longer.”

The eye roll Stiles gave him was visible across his entire body, “Derek, I don't care, I want to be able to see you or see anything for that matter.” His response was Derek's human features rubbing against his neck. “Stop that,” Stiles teased, “I'm going to get beard burn. Please Derek, I'm asking nicely even. I really want to be able to see you.”

“But you're not seeing me.” Derek growled in defeat as he slowly loosened the knot. It fluttered down into Stiles' lap and when he turned around to look at the man, he looked even more miserable then usual. It made Stiles laugh a little before flinging himself into the guys lap, which was rather awkward considering they were of the same height and Stiles long legs rarely obeyed him when he wasn't recovering from the most amazing orgasm of his entire life. Which is to say it was the first one he'd ever experienced that wasn't by himself. 

Derek caught him just before they tumbled backwards and hesitantly wrapped his arms around him. The sight of claws against Stiles' pale skin made him shiver with repulsion. Stiles just shook his head a nuzzled in closer to Derek's neck. “It's still you.” Stiles murmured, “Just a different part of you; a hairier part of you. Which is interesting because you're pretty stubbly to begin with.” He teases, running his hand into the hair on the side of Derek's face and scratching at it because he knew it would probably make Derek relax. The noise Derek made at the petting was hilarious. He was practically putty in Stiles' hands. 

“Derek,” he whispered, “I have to tell you another story.”

“I like it when you tell me stories.” he purred back. 

Stiles chuckled but the glimmer of joy was not in it, “You won't like this one. You won't like what it's about.”

Derek's eyes opened slowly and a suspicious look crossed his face, “What do you mean?”

“Its the story about how my mother died,” He answered, licking his lips, “And why I hate the Argents and the inquisitors.”

Derek was quiet so he continued, “I grew up in a city far away from Beacon Hills, where my father was a knight and my mother was a healer. You would have liked her. My dad says I look just like her, dark hair and bronze eyes. Her favorite color was blue and in the spring when the dogwood trees were blooming she would take me into the forest and we would dance in the falling petals like they were snow. She was also a grand white witch.”

He waited for Derek to say something or react but the man stayed silent and still. Stiles kissed the hard line of his neck, where the muscles were tense. He could feel how the word witch effected Derek and Stiles did his best to explain, “She wasn't a witch like you're thinking. Her magic was used only for healing and protection. She had a book that taught people how to battle and destroy dark magic. But I didn't know about it until the day the inquisitors showed up. The searched our home and found the book. It's what they were looking for. And then, in front of the whole town, they burned my mother at the stake.”

“Stiles I'm so...” Derek interrupted but Stiles cut him off.

“Don't pity me Derek. I didn't tell you this because I wanted your sympathy either. I told you this because my mother, wasn't just a witch. She was also a mother, and a wife, and healer. She was more then the sum of her parts and so are you. I don't know how I'm going to break this spell on you, but I will. I promise.”

Derek smiled and even the feeling of his fangs moving against his lips didn't bother him as much as they did before because there was a lightness in his chest that made him feel nervous and bright all over. The thought kind of side swiped him unexpectedly but he realized he may actually be falling in love for this stupid gangly kid in his arms. “Son of a witch...” he cursed under his breath with a chuckle. “Yes?” Stiles replied and looked up at him with bright wide eyes. 

It drove another smile out of him and Derek leaned in and rubbed his nose against Stiles', “Well you've got a good head start.” 

 

________________________________________________

Kate hated Beacon Hills. She hated the small little houses and the small little people and their small little lives. She hated the way the air smelled and the way the flowers bloomed. But above all else, at that very moment she hated that there was a herd of sheep slowly wandering across the road through the center of town. 

“Get those fucking filthy animals out of the fucking way you inbred pieces of shit!” She screamed out the carriage window at the two hapless Shepard who were doing their best to corral the animals down a side street to the butchers. “I swear to god, I'm going to kill them all.” She spat, throwing herself down into the seat across from Allison. 

Allison was practically jumping up and down with excitement. “It's not that bad Aunt Kate, they weren't excepting us and tomorrow's market day so all the farmers are bringing their wares into town. I read about it on the weekly manifests from Beacon Hills. Did you know that the last dragon was killed here by the first inquisitor fifty years ago? And Dad told me about growing up here and how it was so picturesque and fun. He said I had to go to this bakery here in town to try his favorite pastry ever. Want to come with me?”

“Gods above, shut up Allison.” Kate snapped, “We're here to kill a werewolf not to eat blackberry pastries.” Allison's dejected face was a little crushing though so Kate pulled her into a hug. “I'm sorry Allison. Sometimes your past comes back to haunt you and now I have to pick up after myself.”

She smiled sweetly back, “It's alright Aunt Kate. I know you're stressed. I'm really glad I get to go on my first hunt with you. I don't think dad would even let me fight anything fun if I had to go with him.” 

Kate's smile was twisted to say the least, “That's my girl! Don't worry, I'll let you kill all the wolves you want. After all, what kind of aunt would I be if I didn't let my favorite niece violently slaughter creatures of darkness?”

The carriage was moving again and Kate rolls eyes eyes and smiled a little as Allison launched into a discussion about a new bow she's had her eye on. 

_________________________________

“Come on, show me who's the big bad alpha!” Stiles jeered from his magnificent fortress of snow and ice. Derek snarled and crouched down, pulling snow together and packing it tight into a massive snow ball. He lifted it high above his head, ready to crush the snow fort when out of no where from his left side Stiles hurls a snow ball from behind a tree, Derek hadn't even seen him move, and the huge pile of snow slipped from his hand and down on top of him. 

Stiles was laughing so hard his sides hurt. However it didn't take too long for Derek to recover and before he knows it Derek was running towards him with revenge in his eyes. Stiles meeped and flew across the yard scooping up more ammo. He sent a snow ball hurtling at Derek's face and almost tripped over himself; he howls in a victory at the snow ball hits its mark. 

But then Derek's up and tackling him to the ground for a good white washing before he can enjoy it all too much. “My what big eyes you have.” Stiles teased looking up at Derek and brushing snow from his fur. 

“The better to see you with.” Derek played back and nuzzled against him affectionately. 

Stiles laughed but couldn't help himself, “What big ears you have.” He whispered, tracing the pointed tips. 

“The better to hear you with.” Derek nipped softly along Stiles neck. 

Stiles' words were airy with lust, “My, what big teeth you have.” He closed his eyes, knowing they're alone in the court yard today. The wolves were working on cleaning up the castle for reasons Scott flat out refused to tell. They were all alone and Derek's face was transforming against his collar bone but for some reason the fangs stayed and Derek ran them tauntingly against Stiles throat. 

“The better to eat you with.” Derek whispered and he kissed his way up to Stiles' lips, liking the way the extra edge of danger made Stiles' heart race and his scent smell warm with lust.

They kissed, and Stiles had to remind himself not to open his eyes between each brush of lips and shared breath. He ran his fingers through soft hair and across Derek's handsome features and wished that when he opened his eyes, the face he felt was the face he saw. If only so Derek would stop calling himself a monster. 

____________________________________________

 

“Good people of Beacon Hills,” Kate announced from the platform in the center of town. She walked back and forth across the stage slowly like a tiger about to pounce of the unsuspecting people before her. “There is a darkness that has invaded your woods. It has been there for many years but now it has taken a boy from your numbers.” 

The villagers watched her warily. It was not often an inquisitor came to town and when they did death always followed. At the mention of a boy a murmur broke out among them. “Who did this monster abduct you ask?” Kate goad, “None other then the lovely Gemin Stilinski.”

“Who?” someone asked, followed but a cavalcade of other questioners. “There's someone named Gemin in town? Who names their kid Gemin?” Kate rolled her eyes, “Oh for fucks sake. It's the Sheriff's son. Apparently he works in the book store.”

“Oh, she means Stiles everyone.” One of the villagers answers. “Stiles has been kidnapped by a werewolf?” Allison is fighting back laughter. Although suddenly the entire crowd is much more eager to listen. In particular, Jackson seemed a lot more eager to listen. 

Kate took what she could get though, “Yes, your dear sweet Stiles is being held prisoner but an evil beast.” A few people snickered at her description of the boy. “By the the very same beast that killed the once noble Hale family!” She proclaimed and a deadly hush fell over the crowd. No one spoke of the Hales or of the nightmare that had been their demise. That was the law, and in the presence of a grand inquisitor, no one dared speak. 

Their fear made Kate giddy. She smiled brightly and continued, “As Kate Argent, a grand inquisitor of the royal house, I degree that we will march of the decrepit palace of the Hale house and retrieve your lost boy and by the blessed blade of inquisitor steel we will slay the beast!”

Kate had a special for inciting a mob. Some would say she just had a way with words. While others, those had experienced it first hand said she could cast a spell of temporary madness over people and drive them to violence. But regardless of cause the peaceful people of Beacon Hills were suddenly very angry and calling for blood. 

“Grab your weapons and torches; we ride at dawn!” Kate commanded and for the first time, Allison Argent was afraid of what her family did. 

__________________________________

 

Derek hated taking baths when he was “extra hairy” as Stiles called it. There was always so much hair and he always thought he would end up smelling like a wet dog. But Erica had insisted that he tidy up the proper way for tonight and that involved Boyd being there to remind him how to act like a prince. 

“So, tonight's the night.” Boyd announced cheerfully as Derek cringed when Issac dumped another bucket of warm water onto him. 

Derek groaned and flicked his wet hair out of his eyes. “I'm not sure I can do this.” 

“Well we don't really have the time to be...” he paused and considered Derek's dripping form in the bath tub. “... subtle. Your birthday is in less then a month. You need to bold, express yourself and tell him how you feel.” Boyd respectfully instructed.

Issac giggled and drops fresh towels off on the stool beside the tub, “Which, we know is hard for you but words are important Derek. How is he supposed to know how you feel if you don't tell him. Stiles isn't a mind reader.” Derek promptly flicked Issac with a towel in retaliation as he dried himself off. 

“There will be music and candle light, romance will be in the air, when the moments right you confess your love to him.” Boyd continued. 

Derek sat down at his desk and let his head hit the wood with a groan, “I... I can't.”

“You care about him don't you?” Boyd pushed.

Derek looked hurt at the insinuation, “More then anything.”

“Then tell him.” Erica stated as she entered the newly cleaned up west wing. She was dragging a garment bag. “You'll be pleased to know there was no biting involved with this attempt to dress him. He'll be properly dressed this time. You will be too.” 

__________________________________

 

Stiles was pretty sure he'd never worn something so expensive in his entire life but the lavish layers of his white silk shirt and the fitted black vest felt amazing on his skin. His new leather boots felt like butter. The red waist coat made him feel pretty bad ass too. It was all amazing, especially the most epic bath ever to clean up and he got his hair trimmed up. However, now he was waiting to enter the ballroom, Derek would be there waiting for him, and his heart felt like it might explode from beating so quickly. 

But before he could work himself into a panic, Scott was opening the door in front of him and pushing him out the door. He did his best not to fall down the stairs and then Derek was there at his side offering a supportive arm. 

Derek looked breathtaking, all dressed up in deep black velvet and taffeta. His hair had been washed and was practically begging Stiles to touch it. “You look...” Stiles had to force himself to breath. “... amazing. Everything is amazing.” 

There was a slight flush to Derek's cheeks and he was trying in vein to stifle a toothy smile as he replied, “So do you.” There was an awkward bashful pause before Derek spoke up again, “Would you join me for dinner?”

“Is that a request or a command, like last time you asked me to dinner?” Stiles chuckled.

Derek brushed harder, “Very much a request, to maybe make up for last time.” 

Stiles smiled and wrapped his arm around Derek's “I'd be honored.”

_________________________________________

Dinner went well and was just as exquisite as everything else Stiles had experienced so far. He was super impressed when during the main course Derek had even used silverware when eating his stake. Which had been something of a trial before. 

But dinner now over, music was playing, and Derek was by his side again, “Would you do me the honor of this dance?”

“You know how to dance?” Stiles asked skeptically, even as he was placed his hand in Derek's. They walked into the ballroom, lit up and more beautiful then anything Stiles had ever seen. 

“I'm a prince,” Derek smirked and effortlessly pulled Stiles in and down into a dip when they reached the center of the room. “Of course I know how to dance.” And before Stiles could so much as blink he was being led across the floor. 

Stiles did his best not to fumble the steps but whenever there was a moment of hesitation Derek seemed to compensate and after a song or two Stiles could allow himself to relax and really enjoy the experience. Derek was magnificent through it all and it made his heart clench a little every time Stiles met his eyes. 

The next song was slower and Stiles unconsciously took the half step in closer to press against him and rested his head against Derek's shoulder. Derek looked up at his betas who all gave him excited, approving looks. Derek held him close and they turned and spun through the song as the light grew dim and the music grew quiet. 

At the end of the song, Derek lifted Stiles' chin and was shocked to see the beginnings of tears in his eyes, “Stiles, what's wrong?”

Stiles shook his head and smiled, trying to wipe away the tears. “Nothings wrong, everything's perfect.”

They moved to sit down on the balcony. “ Then why are you crying?” Derek asked. 

“Because it's perfect and I never thought...” He took Derek's hands into his own and ran nervous finger tips over the claws. “I never thought I'd be this happy here. I just wish I could share how beautiful this place is with dad. I wish I could tell him I'm okay and happy and he doesn't have to worry about me because I'm happy here even if I miss him more then anything and I'd give the world just to see him for a moment.”Stiles blushed at his word vomit but suddenly weeks of bent up emotion just seemed to be coming out. 

Derek's brow furrowed at Stiles' distress. But then a thought struck, “I might be able to give you that. Come on, I want to show you something.”

Derek led Stiles back to the west wing and Stiles only made two snarky comments about it being cleaned up. What Derek wanted to show him lay on a table by a withering rose. “This mirror will show you anything you wish. Anything at all.” 

“You haven't been spying on me in the bath have you?” Stiles joked as he took the intricately sculpted silver mirror from Derek's hands. 

“No.” Derek chuckled, “Although I will admit I have been tempted. What I mean is you can see your father if you wish.”

Stiles smiled wetly and nodded, “So I just?” He gestured to the mirror and Derek nodded, “I'd like see my father.” He spoke into the mirror. 

At his words the reflection of the mirror began to swirl and spark with magic before refocusing. His Father was in shackles and inquisitors were beating him, asking him questions. His father spit blood upon the ground and remained silent. 

They dragged him through the Beacon Hills jailhouse to the court yard in back. Before them was a giant iron elephant with a burning fire beneath it's belly and without ceremony threw his father into the beast of the inquisitors. 

“Dad, no!” Stiles cried out, “The inquisitors are in Beacon Hills they're torturing him in the elephant for information. Why would they do that? Derek, he'll die in there. They'll let him die.”

First instinct made Derek want to reach out and hold Stiles close; to comfort him and keep him. But Derek also knew that Stiles would never forgive him for letting his father die at the hands of the people who had killed his mother. He turned away, looking at how few petals were still on the rose, unable to look Stiles in the eye when he spoke, “ Then go to him, rescue your father.”

“W-What?” Stiles stuttered in disbelief. 

“I release you.” Derek answered, “You're no longer my prisoner. You haven't been for a while.”

“But Derek, your curse. I haven't broken it?” Stiles questioned, coming closer and grabbing his hand. 

Derek looked into Stiles eyes and ran his claw down Stiles' cheek. “I'll be here if you return.” 

Stiles looked into the mirror, glad he could not hear his father's screams, “Don't worry Dad, I'll be there soon.” He motioned to give the mirror back to Derek but he shook his head. 

“Keep it,” He replied and pressed it back into his hands. “That way you'll be able to look back and remember me. Also, you won't have time to outrun the wolves around this castle on foot. This mirror will bring anywhere you wish. Hurry, now, pack your things and use the mirror to rescue your dad.” Derek did not mention that the mirror could bring Stiles back if he wished to return. It would only make the pain of Stiles never returning greater if he hoped. 

Stiles leaned up and kissed Derek, eyes open. It was slow and soft and painful. “I...I...Thank you.” Stiles wanted to say so much, but there was no time. He kissed Derek once more and ran to his room just as dawn was warming the horizon. 

As Stiles used the mirror to slide back into Beacon Hills he could hear a sad and heartbreaking howl follow him. 

________________________________________

Beacon Hills really hadn't changed in the two months since he left it. He supposes that shouldn't bother him, but it does. Same boring town, same boring people, well unless you include the newly arrived inquisitors. Blessedly the courtyard of the jailhouse was empty and in the early morning light, Stiles could tell most of the town was that way too. 

“Weird,” Stiles commented, but moved on. He could hear movement in the elephant and he rushed to open the heavy metal door with out thought. The hot metal scalded his hands, bringing angry blisters to his palms. Thinking this through again, he reached for the giant hook and used it to slide the lock up and pull the door free. Inside his father lay reaching for the fresh air and shivering. 

“Dad!” He called and pulled him from the beast. The sheriff shuddered against him from spending nearly an hour in the thing. “Dad, I'm here. I came to rescue you.”

“Stiles?” he answered, trying to figure out how that was possible. “But, the monster? He had you locked up.”

Stiles nearly laughed, “No, he never locked me up. He's not a monster at all. He's Derek Hale. He's the prince.”

“The Prince?” the sheriff questioned. 

“I'll explain everything after we get you inside the house.” Stiles said as he helped his father across the yard towards the path to their cottage. It wasn't very far but his dad wasn't much help in the moving department and Stiles was exhausted by the time he laid his dad down on the bed. The rest of the house was in ruins from another inquisitor search. 

The Sheriff grabbed Stiles' arm and made him sit with him. “Stiles, how did you escape?”

Stiles shook his head, chuckling, “I told you. He let me go. He's not a monster dad. He's Prince Derek and The Argents put a curse on him and killed his family so they could take control of the kingdom. He's kind and sweet and he gave me a library. Can you believe that dad? A whole library of book just for me but he's so alone and angry so he can come off as mean sometimes. He just wants to protect himself and his pack. They're amazing I miss them so much already.”

“Wait a minute,” His dad interrupted, “You're telling me he never kept you there against your will? You could have come home before now?”

“Well, no. At the beginning I had to stay but things are different now. He changed and I changed. I was happy there dad. I didn't want to come back but I had to save you. But I promised him I'd come back and break the curse. I have to break the curse because I think... Dad I think I love him.” Stiles gasped out and it was like he was finally telling himself a secret after his heart had been keeping it from him forever. 

The Sheriff just kind of gave him a shocked but half way accepting look. “Stiles, you've never been a normal kid. And I say that with love but only you would fall in love with a cursed prince like you're in a fairy tale.”

Stiles laughed and hugged his dad. “I can see how you would feel that way. I blame my rugged good looks and sexy brain. But Dad, I do love him and I didn't even know until right now. Maybe I did but Dad I love him and I can't say it enough. Oh my god, I have to tell him. We have to go to the castle. You'll be safe there.” Stiles reached for the mirror. 

“Stiles,” the sheriff stopped him, “Son, we can't go back to that castle. Not right now.”

“What do you mean?” Stiles replied.

“Kate and the inquisitors, plus half the town with torches and pitchforks, are there right now trying to rescue you and kill...” He couldn't finish and see the hurt on his son's face.

Stiles didn't need him to say it but he finished the sentence, “They're going to kill Derek.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully we are nearing the end of this tale. It's taken so much longer to write this then I thought but hopefully I can pick up the pace if people give me reasons to finish things. So if you have a birthday and want me to finish a chapter for it or have a request let me know. 
> 
> Fanart by http://sighlahey.tumblr.com/

“Who the hell are you and why are you hugging me?” Stiles asked, rather calmly he decided based on the fact that he had shown up in the library of the castle less then a minute prior and now had a dark haired naked person wrapped around his middle.

The young man looked up at Stiles with big brown eyes and a dopey grin, “It's me, Scott. Your best friend.” Scott proceed to hug Stiles tighter which made him being naked even more awkward then it was before.

“Scott!?” Stiles gulped and “You're human now? How is that even possible? Why are you naked?”

He's rewarded with some nuzzling and another happy smile, “You broke the spell. You love Derek and he loves you and it broke the spell. We're all human again, well at least we can turn back into human form now which is awesome because it's been like ten years of being a wolf and I really missed being a human. Oh my gods you came back too. We missed you so much.”

Stiles groaned from the superhuman tight squeeze, “Scott, buddy, bro, I can't breath.” He gasped and did his best to pry his friend off, “And you're still really naked and I really don't want my dad to see you start humping my leg.”

It suddenly dawned on Scott that there was another person in the room with them and he was in fact very naked in front of them. He looked mortified.

“Oh my gods, I'm sorry.” Scott cringed and did his best to cover himself.

The Sheriff just nodded and exhaled deeply, “You just couldn't bring yourself to have normal friends could you Stiles? You know, ones that wear clothing.”

He could tell his dad meant it joking but thankfully before Stiles could be too embarrassed a blessedly clothed man with dark gold curls ran in with a sheet, “Oh, thank god. Stiles! You're back!” He exclaimed as he hurriedly wrapped Scott up in the sheet.

Stiles scrutinized him for a minute before recognition hit him, “Issac?! You're prettier then I thought.”

“What's that supposed to mean?” Issac retorted, but only mildly offended.

“Ah, well last time I saw you, you were a wolf and the first time I met you was after I had to listen to you fucking Scott behind a tapestry outside my room.” Stiles explained, “So yeah, didn't really know what to expect.”

Issac looked appeased and gave Stiles a hug, “It's alright, thank you for breaking the spell.”

Stiles was still a little confused about that, “I didn't do anything though.”

Scott and Issac both smiled and Scott gave him another hug. “You fell in love with Derek, that's almost an impossible something. And he loves you too which seemed equally impossible considering how awkward you are.”

“Thanks buddy.” Stiles said sarcastically, “You sure know how to make a fella feel good. But speaking of Sourwolf, where is he? I didn't know if he felt that way... but it doesn't matter. The inquisitors are on there way with a mob and they're going to kill everyone. We have to prepare for battle.”

The looks on their faces told Stiles they already knew. “They were already here.” Scott offered.

Issac continued, “The castle defended it's self against the masses. It's old magic from before the fire and it drove off most of the mob. But they got in and Kate made it all the way to the west wing. Derek didn't think you were coming back so he didn't fight her.”

Stiles started to shake and this time his Dad was the one to catch him. “No! He can't be dead!”

Scott rushed to explain, “No, she captured us all and was going to make him watch us die before she killed him. But then she offered him a deal for our lives. If he left with her, if he became her pet, she'd let us live. Derek agreed and she put a control collar on his neck.”

The information was heartbreaking. Stiles had to take a moment to process it all. “He did what?” he spat, “He let himself be taken? He didn't even struggle?”

The two wolf-men looked abashed. But Erica, it could only be her with her long golden waves of hair and her sharp eyes, came in and spoke for them. “You left Stiles. He thought you were never going to love him and he thought dying at her hand was better then living without you. Especially after coming so close to breaking the curse because he loved you.”

Boyd, a big dark skinned man with radiating quiet warmth about him, came up behind her, “We were just waiting on you to fall for him.”

Stiles was slack jawed, “Wait up, you're telling me the way to break the curse was he had to love me and I had to love him back? That's it?”

Erica almost laughed, “Have you met Derek? He's not exactly the easiest person to love. Plus after ten years of telling himself he was a monster he pretty much believes it. We were surprised he stopped wallowing in his own self pity long enough to love you.”

“But he knows that I broke the spell now.” Stiles pointed out, “You all transformed so he must have too. He has to know that I love him now.”

Their sad faces said otherwise. “Kate put a control collar on him. It traps him in beta form, like the spell only she can force him into alpha form, like Laura and Peter, as well. He wouldn't have been able to shift back into human when the curse broke which was right after they left. He didn't even see us change before Kate had him thrown in a cart and taken away.”

Stiles had started pacing back and forth, rubbing his face and pulling at his hair. He was thinking, planning, trying to piece together a plan, “Fuck my life. Okay, so all this happened while I was gone? See dad I told you we should have come back sooner?”

The Sheriff retorted with, “Sorry, but I didn't think running into a fight without knowing where all the pieces were seemed like the best idea. I'm Stiles' dad by the way,” he announced to the wolves, “since he was rude enough not to introduce me. I thought I taught you better then that.”

“Oh my Gods, I'm sorry.” Stiles exasperated, “Dad, this is Scott, Issac, Erica and Boyd. They're Derek's pack. Everyone this is my dad.”

“You can call me John or Sheriff.” He added with a polite nod. Much to the Sheriff's surprise the four humans, including the one in only sheet crowded around him and hugged him. “Stiles, what are they doing?” He asked after a few silent moments and around the time Scott was nuzzling the man's arm with his cheek.

 

Stiles laughed, “Oh they're scent marking you dad. It's a wolf thing. They were all wolves until an hour ago. Just go with it.”

___________________________________________

Derek sat on the filthy floor of the prisoner cart along. He was in shackles and the control collar stung, laced with mountain ash and dark magic. They had been traveling for two maybe three hours. Derek wasn't sure, he'd lost track after a while and then he'd just stopped caring. Nothing seemed to matter much anymore but at least his pack was safe and maybe they would be happy as wolves for the rest of their lives. As if to make him even more miserable, the cart had a faint smell that reminded him of Stiles. Like a phantom it nagged at him, reminding him of the life he had given up every time he turned his head or brush he hand against something.

By the time is got dark, they were in another city and Derek looked through the bars at the glittering city. It's cobble stone street gleamed with the end of the rain and it made them look like jewel as they reflected the flames and lights of the city at night. The carriage came to a shuttering halt and Derek was lurched forward. He hit his nose on the metal bars and for a few moments his broken nose spewed crimson blood down his face. It quickly healed before the door at the back was thrown open. He was pulled out into the street by armed men and swiftly taken in to the monstrous fortress that bore the mark of the Argents.

He didn't struggle when they drug him down stone steps and twisted hallways. He didn't even make a noise when they threw him into a cell in the dungeon. What made him shiver with anger and howl out into the damp dirty prison was when he realized he missed the tormenting scent that was so much like Stiles' in the cart.

_______________________________________________

“I'm going to rescue him.” Stiles stated as he scrambled to put together some gear. His father was not pleased. “Stiles, you'll be going up against Inquisitors. They've been trained in combat since before some of them could talk and even if you were matched evenly in combat they have magic on their side.” John retorted.

Stiles turned on him, “I love him Dad. I'm not just gonna let him die because it took me too long to realize that.”

“You've only known him for a month.” John countered.

“You knew mom for a week and asked her to merry you.” Stiles fought back. “You met her and a week later you gave up being a knight and asked her to run away with you.”

“No, Stiles.” he replied. “That's not how it happened.”

Stiles nodded his head, “Yes, it did. Mom told me every night before I went to bed how you saved her from a terrible beast a week after you met her and you ran away together. And you gave up being a knight because it was too dangerous and she didn't want to lose you in battle.”

The Sheriff heaved a heavy sigh and sat down on the bed he'd been given. “Stiles, that story is mostly true I admit it. But there's so much more that your mom never told you. Things she could never tell you.”

John took a deep breath and took a seat. “There are things I should have told you a long time ago. But I didn't want you to get hurt. Stiles, I was an Inquisitor. I was born and raised to fight things in the darkness and I killed many people without a second thought. When I was twenty five, I'd already been hunting for a decade, I was sent to kill a witch. Most dark witches are rotten looking and their dark magic decays and mutates their bodies. But the women I found at the edge of the city wasn't decayed at all. She was young and full of open smiles.”

He paused and smiled with tears welling up in his eyes. “Her name was Ilithyia and she was your mother. I saved her from imprisonment and death at the hands of the Argents. They're the beasts in the story.” The Sheriff stopped and looked at Stiles for a moment as if letting him absorb the information.

"They were going to kill mom, actually they did kill mom and you still went to them when I was taken?" Stiles asked in shock.

The Sheriff was quick to defend, "I didn't know what I was dealing with. I thought they could eliminate the problem not be the cause of it. I grew up as one of them. I didn't know who else to turn to. How can you not be shocked that you're mother was a witch."

Stiles blink and then laughed,“Oh, I knew mom was a white witch. She told me when I was six and wanted to see if I carried the spark. You thought I didn't know?”

“I was protecting you.” His father explained

“From what? We live in the most boring village in the nation.” Stiles countered.

John got a steely look, “We lived in a pretty boring village before the Inquisitors burned your mother at the stake.”

Stiles sobered, “I guess you're right. I'm sorry.”

John sighed and pulled his son into a tight hug, “Stiles, you're mother and I had twelve years of happiness and true love together. It's more then most people get in their lifetime. So I know what it's like to lose the person you love. You want to go after him but the forces you're up against will be monstrous.” He released Stiles and looked him in the eye. “Kate is a Grand Witch. She is one of the most powerful magic wielders alive.”

_______________________________________

Derek spent the next day being paraded about in front of terrified nobles and Inquisitors alike. The Demon Wolf of Beacon Hills was what they were calling him and he was Kate's apathetic pet. They spit on him and threw rotten food when he was made to run behind the royal carriage or be dragged. She dressed him in tight leather and revealing straps like a barbarian. He remained silent through it all believing he deserved this.

Kate was giddy with the pleasure of having someone to torture. She shot his body with white hot lighting and flayed his skin open with knives and whips to watch heal back and do it again. When night came and Kate went to grand parties he fell asleep. But even that was it's own torture. His mind was filled with Stiles' pale skin and amber eyes. The sounds of his pack's mournful howls rang in his ears. And even though he knew they were only in his head he howled back to them for knowing Stiles did not love him was a fate worse then anything Kate could do to him.

________________________________________________

A scream echoed through the castle and Stiles thought he probably had never run faster in his life. “Scott! Boyd! What's wrong? I heard a scream is Erica alright?”

Boyd chuckled and pulled a girl up from behind a large ornate pot. “Don't touch me. I am the granddaughter of the King and an Inquisitor.” She spat and threw Boyd's hand off her.

“That's going to get you killed if you keep saying things like.” Stiles replied, “If you haven't figured it out yet, we're not too find of either of those things. What are you doing here?” The girl straightened her leather corset and went to adjust her boy before realizing it was in Scott's hand. Her sword was in Boyd's. “I said what are you doing here?”

She pulled back her hair and sighed, “My name is Allison. I came here with my aunt to capture a monster that kidnapped the Sheriff's son. But it appears you weren't kidnapped. I heard Kate talking to the beast and she said something about the Hales. I got curious and went off exploring. By the time I got back Kate was gone with her prize and I watched the wolves turn into you guys. Now it's your turn. What the hell is going on here?”

Stiles and the two others shared a look. “You're aunt's a bitch.” Stiles replied straight face, “Also she's an evil grand witch who put a spell on Derek Hale. He's the rightful ruler of the country by the way.”

“I know.” Allison replied. “I heard my Grandfather and Aunt talking about it. It's one of the reasons I'm not killing all of you.”

Stiles just turned around and started to walk away. “Scott, you and Issac watch the prisoner. Boyd, go to sleep. You've been awake for two days. I have to go pack for the rescue mission.”


End file.
